Poker in the Underworld
by Useful
Summary: Luxord and Xigbar are on a mission in the Underworld... to play, Poker? What the heck is going on? K  due to Gambling.


**I've been having writers block, and the urge to write about Xiggy and Luxord.**

** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>Xigbar smiled at his partner-in-crime, the Gambler of Fate, Luxord himself. They had become fast friends since Number X joined the Organization, he taught him how to shoot his cards like blade, Luxord taught him the game of Poker. Of course, no one could beat Luxord himself, but, it's always worth a try. They were the duo of all duos, the pirates of the Castle that Never Was. Yes, they were almost as devious as Demyx and Axel. Now, what they had planned was to a horrible extent. The two had decided to challenge the Big Man himself, Lord of the Dead, to a friendly - as if - game of Poker.<p>

Here they were now, at the entrance to the Underworld, waiting for - as the little red butterball said - 'His Gooberness' to come. Of course, they had a plan to it all. Hades was as much of a gambler as Luxord - and that is a big gambler. What did the two want? Money - that was until Xemnas told them to get information about acquiring hearts, spoil sport. So, now they need to find information that they already know.

"Well, well, if it isn't the man in cloaks. What do you want?" Hades walked over, his body blue, as was the flame on his head. Luxord seemed a bit shocked on the look of Hades, but he didn't say anything to insult the Lord of the Dead.

"We came to play a friendly game of course, Lord Hades." Luxord spoke politely, bowing slightly. This earned a odd look from Xigbar, he knew Luxord was 'sophisticated' but, this was downright odd.

Hades rubbed his long, pointed finger on his pointed chin. Contemplating the two strangers with very little interest on his face. "I don't know, what is the term of the game you have planned?" Finally, he spoke after a few minutes of looking them over. They wore their hoods, concealing their faces. Though, Hades knew the one guy who spoke earlier was British.

"Terms? Why, my noble, we are merely here for information." Luxord spoke again, letting down his hood casually. He gave a small smirk, "unless, you feel that your information is confidential. We wouldn't want to spoil it, especially when I am the master at Poker." With that cue, Xigbar and Luxord began to walk away, each waiting for Hades.

"Poker? Whoa, whoa, wait hold the phone. _I'm _the master of Poker, I invented Poker myself, no, actually I didn't. But I killed the guy who did!" Hades reasoned, teleporting in their path.

"Then you'll give us the information we want, if I or my fellow friend win?"

"I doubt you'll win, but hey - if you can, I'll give you the secret to preventing death! Anything." Hades swore he was the one who hasn't revealed himself smirk, or maybe it was trick of his imagination.

"As if." He spoke, his voice filled with laughter. "Right, my friend can beat you any day. Now, where shall we play?"

"Right here!" Hades made a table appear, along with a undead Dealer. Three chairs popped up around the table, along with beverages for his death. "Whatever you do, don't drink the death water. Ahaha!" He laughed at his own joke, sitting down.

"I'm Luxord, and this Xigbar." He introduced, sitting next to his friend.

"Nice to meet you, Luxord and Xigbar. Enjoy you're life as it is, because if I win… You're mine." Hades smiled a pointed smile, his teeth bared. He enjoyed scaring people, and killing. Actually, killing was at the top of his list.

"Right." Luxord looked at the cards dealt to him, smirking inwardly. He played smart, calling Hades. The Gambler looked at the table, noticing he just needed a five to get a flush. Suddenly, time slowed down around him, and the Gambler pulled out a card, identical to Hade's deck, and replaced it with the one he needed. He now had a flush.

"I raise." He stated proudly, pushing most of his chips into the middle.

Xigbar folded, he didn't feel like losing to Luxord right away. Hades had already drawn out half of his chips, only to beat him with a straight.

"Call." Hades smirked, knowing he was going to win. "Straight." He placed his cards down, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Flush." Luxord grunted, showing it to the Lord of the Dead.

"WHAT!" Hade's turned red, his skin boiling. "I thought you rigged it!" He shouted to his undead Dealer, making Xigbar go into a fit of laughter.

The dealer shrugged, only to be turned to a pile of bones. "Wh-what can you do? Lots of luck? Counting cards? My deck is specially made, did you steal some?" Hades suddenly questioned, looking at the two.

"I never tell." Number X stated deadpanned, "but I believe I won, you admit yourself, you cheated."

"Yeah, give us the information we want." Xigbar spoke again, standing up.

"Ah, but you don't understand. This is my tournament, _I _make the rules. And, I state that you be sentenced to death for unfair play." The Lord waved his hand, many Heartless appearing behind him. "Enjoy the Underworld, your tour starts now." He laughed, walking off, leaving the two by themselves.

"As if." Xigbar muttered, striking the first Heartless down. He and Luxord, being apart of Organization XIII, knew how to fight expertly. Each of them taking down many Heartless in the past, present, and future until their deaths - as if.

Too soon, the fight was over. "Aww, that all there is?" Xigbar swiped the air angrily, wanting more action.

"Seems like that is the amount we had to defeat." His friend replied intelligently, earning a gentle shove on the shoulder.

"I know _that_."

"You're still _ALIVE!" _Hades reappeared, making Luxord and Xigbar tense for a battle they felt would come. "Hmm, you're good, you're good." The Lord of the Dead went into another contemplation, thinking. "Alright, alright, you got me, I'll give you the information you want. One question though, have at it."

"How does one without a heart acquire one?" Xigbar asked, lowering his hood finally.

"HA HA HA!" Hades started to roar with laughter, as though the question was obvious and so stupid. He started to wonder the intellect of them. "Why, you can't! I have no power of that!" He wiped a tear off his cheek, looking at how serious the duo seemed. "You're serious?"

There was a long, awkward silence. "Anyways, I like you two. You should come down and play Poker with me once and awhile. Heck, I even how tournaments every now and then. Come down next week, Jafar, Captain Hook and I were going to play a game." He handed them a business card. "Right, well, gotta go. Got people to kill and figuring out to destroy Jerk-cules."

"That went well." Luxord concluded, watching the God leave.

"No one tell Xemnas of this!" Xigbar swiped the card from Luxord. "Maybe we can get some cash next week."

"Ah, my friend, you read my mind." Absently, the Number X opened a Dark Corridor. "This mission failed, as far as I am concerned." He walked through.

"As if." Xigbar followed.

* * *

><p><strong>That is how Hades and Luxord and Xigbar know each other. RnR.<strong>


End file.
